Field
The present disclosure relates to control of a hybrid vehicle which can run with motive power from at least one of an engine and a rotating electric machine.
Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-203116 discloses a hybrid vehicle including an engine, a first rotating electric machine including a permanent magnet in a rotor, an output shaft connected to a wheel (a drive wheel), a planetary gear mechanism, a second rotating electric machine connected to the output shaft, a battery, an inverter which converts power among the battery, the first rotating electric machine, and the second rotating electric machine, and a control device. The planetary gear mechanism includes a sun gear coupled to the first rotating electric machine, a ring gear coupled to the output shaft, and a carrier coupled to the engine. The control device carries out “inverterless running control” in which the vehicle runs with a limp home function while the inverter is set to a gate blocking state and the engine is driven.
During inverterless running control, a counter-electromotive voltage is generated in the first rotating electric machine by dynamically (mechanically) rotating the first rotating electric machine with rotational force of the engine. When a current flows from the first rotating electric machine to the battery with the counter-electromotive voltage, counter-electromotive torque (braking torque) applied in a direction interfering rotation of the first rotating electric machine is generated in the first rotating electric machine. As counter-electromotive torque is applied from the first rotating electric machine to the sun gear, drive torque applied in a positive direction (a forward direction) is generated in the ring gear as reaction force of the counter-electromotive torque of the first rotating electric machine. Drive torque realizes run with a limp home function.